Canary
|kana = カナリア |rōmaji = Kanaria |name = Canary |manga debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 33 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |japanese voice = Reiko Kiuchi (1999) Motoko Kumai (2011) |english voice = Rocio Barahona (1999) Mela Lee (2011) |gender = Female |age = 13 (Debut) 15-16 (Current) |hair = Red (1999) Dark Purple(2011) |eyes= Green (1999) Grey (2011) |height = 164cm |weight = 52kg |blood type = AB |occupation = Zoldyck Butlers' Apprentice |image gallery = yes}} Canary (カナリア, Kanaria) is an apprentice butler of the Zoldyck Family. Anyone attempting to pass her post on the estate will be expelled via force. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Appearance Canary is a young girl in her mid-teens. She has grey eyes and dark purple hair combed in thick bunches, each tied with a string towards the tip, which vaguely resemble stars. She has a round face, a small nose and thick lips. Her skin is a light hue of brown, although it is bleached in the 1999 anime. She wears the standard servant suit. Personality Canary is very loyal to the Zoldyck Family. She is initially introduced as a ruthless guardian who does not hesitate to attack trespassers, but, as noted by Gon, she is not as heartless as she pretends to be, and just for a fraction of a second, her eyes convey gentleness or concern, although she tries to suppress it. She was deeply moved by his attempts to reach Killua, due to her feeling affection for her young master. Killua was kind to her and wanted them to be friends, but she declined due to her station.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Her loyalty to Killua have caused her to disobey her orders to different degrees on more than one occasion. Background Canary grew up in Meteor City, the city the Mafia and the Phantom Troupe also call home. In the 2011 anime series, she also says that if Killua ever wishes to visit the city one day, she will act as his guide.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 144 (2011) When she was ten years old, she took down a Blacklist Hunter together with a hundred of his men attempting to go through her post within minutes. Plot Zoldyck Family arc As Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika walk down the pathway to the Zoldyck residence. They approach Canary who orders them to leave as they're trespassing on private property. Gon tries to reason with Canary saying they called in advance and managed to go through the Testing Gate, but Canary still refuses as they're all still trespassing on the property. Gon persists inquiring how they can pass, because they're Killua's friends. However due them not having any sort of permission by her seniors and there being no precedents to their plea. Seeing no other alternative Gon chooses to trespass further, which Canary warns Gon if he crosses the line, he'll be removed by force. Gon does so and his face is struck by Canary's cane, sending him flying backwards. Gon gets back up and stops Leorio and Kurapika from retaliating against Canary. Gon then tries to reason with Canary that all they wish to do is see Killua, but Canary still refuses. This continues on through out the day as Gon's face becomes severely bruised and swollen. Trying to hold back her emotions, she tries to ask Gon to go away, but Gon refuses and is struck again by Canary's cane. She then implores Leorio and Kurapika to stop Gon, but they continue to silently observe. Hesitant as Gon approaches her, he asks Canary why she won't allow them to see Killua, as he then smashes the pillar she stood beside. Gon then claims he's crossed the line again and has yet to hit. Canary reluctantly tries too, but is too frightened, as Gon explains that she's different from Mike the Guard Dog, because while she suppresses her emotions she has a soul.Canary moved by Gon's words tries to request that he save Killua, is shot in the head by a very tall woman accompanied by her child. The very tall woman introduces herself as Killua's Mother and the child as Killua's younger sibling Kalluto as Leorio examines Canary stating she's merely knocked unconscious. Canary regains consciousness after Killua's Mother and Younger Brother leave. She informs the group that the butlers quarters are close by and there's a telephone that's connected to the mansion and if Master Zeno answers then they may see Killua. The group reaches the quarters at night and are greeted by Gotoh and his fellow butlers. Inside the mansion Gotoh proposes a coin game to help pass the time. Gon and friends win the game three times, but to raise the stakes Canary is held hostage and if they were to all lose then Canary would die. Kurapika and Leorio, are both eliminated in the 1st and second round, but Gon wins the last round and Canary's life was spared.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Canary returns alongside Gotoh as Killua's guardian for the requirements of the Level 4 Restriction placed upon him, after he released Alluka out of the Zoldyck Estate. Senior Butler Tsubone and her granddaughter Amane also were assigned to accompany them. Although Killua becomes nervous and distraught by Tsubone's presence, Canary promises herself that she'll protect Killua, even if it means losing her position or her life. Amane then presents herself in front of Canary and the two introduce one another as Tsubone shocks everyone by giving Alluka her pinky nail. Tsubone then takes her leave promising she'll keep a sharp eye on Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Canary was in charge of driving the limousine to the Hospital Gon was stationed at.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 When Illumi contacts Killua, he surmises a family and butler relationship diagram where Canary and Gotoh along with Tsubone and Amane are mutually cautious of one another, while Zeno is Canary and Gotoh's employer and they both trust Killua. After Killua challenges his older brother, he sends a Manipulated car and truck drivers after them. This causes Canary to lose control of the limousine, sending it off a cliff and crash down below. Everyone in the car manages to escape unharmed, but due to Amane failing to gain Killua's trust he uses his God Speed Hatsu to escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Surprised by Killua vanishing with Alluka, Gotoh contacts someone to update said person on the current situation. The group is then confronted by Hisoka and Gotoh orders Canary and Amane to go after Killua as he'll deal with Hisoka. The two comply and leave.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 As soon as Tsubone contacts Canary informing her she lost sight of Killua, Amane has Canary follow her claiming it's faster to ride on her grandmother's bike. Canary, perplexed by Tsubone actually being the motorcycle, rides down the highway road and manage to catch up to Killua. However he leaps into the forest in order to lose them again. Discussing the situation over they decide to meet up with Killua at Parasta Airport.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 This impresses Killua who meets Canary and Amane at the airport and is informed that they reserved a blimp for him. Killua argues however that he needs 5-6 blimps in order to lose track of Illumi. So as Amane reserves said blimps, Canary pesters her in order for Killua to make an escape, much to Amane's dismay. Frustrated by Canary's actions, Amane demands that they go after Killua, but Canary refuses in order to pilot one of the decoy blimps. As Amane begins to pout Canary points out she's cute when she expresses her emotions. In the decoy blimp Canary tries to contact Gotoh, but to no avail. Later that night Killua contacts Canary and is informed she couldn't get in contact with Gotoh either. So Killua orders her to get in contact with Hishita to send three cars to specified points. Canary informs Killua that four cars are already heading his way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Canary is shown to be shocked by the overpowering feeling from Alluka's ability that heals Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 333 Back at Kukuroo Mountain after Gon reunites with his Father, Canary and Amane visit Gotoh's grave. Canary informs Amane that Gotoh's death is unknown to him and she also learns that the Kiriko's son was hired to impersonate the departed Gotoh.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Due to Canary being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 As an apprentice butler of the Zoldyck family, she is an expert fighter, able to defeat a troop of Hunters trying to intrude the Zoldyck estate in mere minutes without breaking a sweat. Her weapon is a rod that she always carries with her. In the 2011 anime she has shown to be adept with assassination techniques like Shadow Step, although she was not aware of its name and claimed she might have learned during her days in Meteor City. Nen So far she has not shown any Nen abilities of her own; however, since she used her aura to fuel Tsubone's motorcycle, it is implied Canary knows how to use Nen. Trivia *Canary has a rather large role in the Hunter × Hunter musical, The Nightmare of Zoldyck, identified as one of Killua's precious friends. *Canary's past was never revealed in the manga, but a Hunter × Hunter character guidebook published in 2001 revealed that she originated from Meteor City. In Madhouse's adaptation, a scene is added in which Canary states that she was from Meteor City and she knows how to use the Shadow Step. *In the 2011 anime, Canary is voiced by Motoko Kumai. Coincidentally, she voiced another black anime character: Chocolove McDonell from Shaman King. *Despite her relationship with Killua, they never had a conversation except when they were young, both in the manga and the 2011 anime series. *Canary did not wear suit jacket when she fought with Seaquant in the 2011 anime, however, when Seaquant recollected the memory, Canary is portrayed with jacket on. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Unknown Nen type users